


Where The River Flows

by Mystik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Male Slash, Pre Season/Series 03, The summer fic that everybody is doing, but with not much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started in the summer. And it would all end the summer too. For now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The River Flows

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my take of what happened in the summer before season 03. Title taken from a Steve Carlson song (thanks for putting this plot bunny in my head). Unbeta'ed.

The rain was falling on the glass, creating a pattern of swirls along the window. It was one the numerous summer storms and they fascinated Stiles. He was watching the drops with rapt attention, his arms hugging his naked torso. He was wearing only a too big sweat pants, but the loft was warm enough that he could discard a t-shirt. Little hickeys and bites could be seen on his pale chest and collarbone. Not that anyone was observing his body. Not now anyway.

Stiles sighed as he heard another thunder echo across the sky. The lightning was enough to illuminate the sparse room, giving everything an almost ethereal glow.

“What are you doing up?”

 

The low, husky voice echoed behind him. Stiles turned around to look at the body laid on the bed and smiled faintly.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

He watched as the body rose, completely nude, the bastard. Stiles ogled unashamed as the man approached and hugged him, his big hands caressing his naked back. A deep rumble resonated from the large chest.

“It’s late.”

“Yeah I know.” Stiles sighed and hugged him back. Despite their almost same height, his hid his face on the other’s neck, nuzzling.

The couple was in silence for a few minutes, just hugging. Another thunder rolled through the sky.

“Hey Derek?”

The werewolf rumbled in response.

“What are we going to do now?”

 

Stiles could feel the sigh against his cheek. The older man knew very well what he was talking about.

 

Everything started as a surprise between them. The loneliness of the summer was not what Stiles had planned when he envisioned his vacation. So when the whole debacle with Gerard and Jackson ended, Stiles spent some time licking his physical and psychological wounds at home. No matter what he said to Scott, he knew that not even a twenty year plan would be enough to surpass the whole ‘bring back from the death’ love between Lydia and Jackson.

And with Scott new plan of improving himself, which Stiles totally approved, that left Stiles to distract himself in a long summer.

So there was no surprise when he went after Derek. He needed a distraction from his nightmares and the sometimes phantom presence of Gerard in his still healing body.

To Stiles surprise, the alpha seemed to be mellowed out after the Kanima debacle. He didn’t even protest when Stiles offered to help him find Erica and Boyd.

He doesn’t really know how that transformed into them tumbling into bed together. Stiles certainly never imagined his first time being with Derek, of all people. But it was. And it was even better than he imagined. (Trust on this, Stiles imagined a lot.)

 

But now summer was reaching an end and in two days he was coming back to school. He was supposed to go tomorrow night with Scott to get his new tattoo, but all he wanted was to spend this last night in Derek’s bed, with Derek all over him.

Because he felt like it was his last chance on this.

“Stiles?”

The teen drew back only enough to face Derek. The Alpha had a wistful look on his face.

“What do you want to happen now?”

Stiles laughed softly.

“None of that sourwolf, you know what I want. And I want you to ask for things, for once.”

Derek frowned and stepped back. Stiles immediately missed his warmth. But before Derek could shut down, he grasped his wrist loosely, giving him chance to escape if he wanted.

“I ask you this, what do you want to happen now?”

Derek looked at him fiercely.

“That’s not fair Stiles. You know really well what I want. But the Alphas, your father, Scott…”

Stiles approached him and smiled. He let go of his wrist to entwine their fingers. Derek squeezed back and with a pull he brought their bodies close again.

“Tell you what Derek. Let’s make a pause on this.” At the other look, Stiles huffed, smoothing the frown with his fingers “Hear me out. We won’t be this…for now. Let’s deal with this pack of Alphas, get Erica and Boyd back and then….we will sit, you, me, Scott and dad and take from where we left off. “

“Are you still gonna pick up from this…left off?” asked Derek, his hands circling the naked waist.

“Duh.”

 

At that response Derek chuckled, a sight that only Stiles got to see, pulled him closer, his mouth now brushing against the love bit on that pale collarbone.

“Come to bed.”

Stiles did not whine when he heard that sinful whisper and he did not jumped on Derek, wrapping his legs around his waist. No, he didn’t.

So he couldn’t tell you how they reached Derek’s bed, but at that point, Stiles couldn’t care less. All he could hear was Derek’s huffs and sighs as he divested his body of the sweats. All he could see was those eyes like lasers on his body, mapping every muscle and mole. All he could feel was that body bringing him pleasure like he never knew it could exist before.

After both of them came down from their highs, Derek made a move to pull out, but Stiles hold his hips.

“No. Not yet. I…”

He didn’t finish his sentence as Derek engulfed his mouth in a torrid kiss. He was gasping by the time the kiss ended. Derek smiled faintly and rested his lips again the fluttering pulse.

“I’ll miss the way you smell like us.”

“Sapwolf.”

 

Derek didn’t deny it. Stiles smiled, hugging that body closer, bracketing him with his legs, the sheets pulled to the end of the bed in their hurried coupling. He kissed Derek’s hair and felt the sleep finally catch up with him.

He just hoped that everything would be fine until they could return…to whatever this was.

 

 

THE END


End file.
